Because I Can
by Derpina Uzumaki
Summary: Random FubuYuki drabbles and head-cannons made out of boredom. And guys, geez, they need more love. 1: Fubuki comforts Yukimura after a nightmare. Reviews please! Bonus scenes are given back.


**A/N: Typed out of iPod when I was in the spa with my mom and sisters. God but it was so cold and I was bored, and I suddenly started typing all this stuff.**

**BUT HORAY ANYWAY FOR FUBUYUKI**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Ten years of an age gap. And uh, a bit un-beta'd. **

"Senpai, please don't ever leave me."

It was already late in the night. The raging snowstorm rumbling every so often outside didn't help. Yellow, faint light flooded the room sourcing from the creaky, dangling lantern from the ceiling.

It was one of those nights again. Yukimura was constantly having utterly frightening nightmares about his parents fighting and his dad leaving and all that scary crap and apparently disturbed his peaceful slumbers and he'd always wake up, gasping in terror, immediately seeking for Fubuki's warmth and comfort. As usual, Fubuki would always be there to wrap his arms around his light body and console him and trace soothing circles on his back, shush him when he'd whimper, sing him a soft, melodious lullaby (or simply just play Ice Road or Ai Ni Iku Yo, or actually just _anything _sung by Fubuki, because he'd found his senpai's voice too addictive and beautiful) and kiss him on the forehead and tell him that he'd loved his adorable, hardworking, _kanpeki _student too much to leave him. And as always, he'd fall asleep cuddled next to Fubuki, safe and warm in his embrace.

This time, however, it'd gotten worse. He _did_ have a nightmare, but it was different. It wasn't the usually familiar setting of his former home, where he could remember shards of glass scattered over the floor and furious screams shattering from the walls of the once-so-peaceful house. It wasn't just his parents fighting.

And it was much worse than that.

It was losing Fubuki in front of his eyes.

He didn't know how this diabolic monster that was plotting every nightmare in his dreams know about his greatest fear and weakness. The one he only loved.

It all started vague and blurry, but when he could already clearly see the crimson, thick ink of blood splattered across the floor he started panicking. And it triggered him even more when he saw those pair of sympathetic and sweet blue-grey eyes lifeless and dull, his light form unmoving and deathly pale, cold and clearly dead on the ground before him.

It was so utterly petrifying and frightening to Yukimura, to lose the one he only loved in front of his eyes, to face the reality of Fubuki Shirou dead before him, the reality of having to face reality itself with _him gone._

Right now, he was clutching onto Fubuki's white, now tear-soaked shirt, crying his heart out. He doesn't know how the older man could, as always, be able to smile and make him look at his _vitally beautiful _eyes and tell him, "Yukimura, don't cry anymore because I'm here," and give him _that _angelic smile that radiated with love in a situation like this.

"B-But," he'd reply in a stutter. "I—I thought you were d-dead. I thought you were—_gone._"

"Well, _funny _thing is, I'm not," Fubuki chuckled, and Yukimura pouted at how impossibly gentle and sympathetic his teacher was. "And I won't, Yukimura. Even if I'm gone, I'll always be here." He places a soft palm onto the core of Yukimura's chest. "Here, Yukimura. Where I belong."

_Home._

_With you. Where you can be safe with me._

_"Always."_

Yukimura stares at him for a moment, his face struck with surprise, dazing at him with uncertain eyes. He can't believe his teacher. He couldn't belive how angelic and gentle and kind and _beautiful _his senpai is to him, despite everything. And how he just said, _he'd always stay with him **here. **_Always.

The next thing he knew, he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead, heat streaming down through the coldness of his skin. Abruptly Yukimura could feel the blood in his veins normally run through his body again, warmth flooding his chest and he snuggles into Fubuki's chest closer as they fall into the bed, the covers safely enclosing around them before Yukimura himself drifts into a serene and peaceful sleep, and he could feel Fubuki's scent and warmth encircle around him.

Fubuki smiles contentedly down at his student, stroking his hair gently. "_Aishiteru, Yukimura," _he whispers, his eyelids promptly growing heavy. "_Aishiteru_."

_Oyasumi._

**A/N: Sigh… I hope this is fine. Inspired from Miyano Mamoru's song Moonlight. Please review. **

**And again, reviews might give you bonus scenes~ **


End file.
